A única flor em minha vida
by Kagamichin
Summary: Ele sabia, mas nao queria admitir, porém não adiantava mais, não aguentaria se quer mais um dia sem tela em seus braços. Afinal, ela sempre seria a sua flor. [Oneshot][SasuxSaku][Reviews, please!]


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas, porém, entretanto, todavia... _Itachi e Sasuke sim, me pertencem! ò.ó

* * *

_**

Legenda:

**-bate- Ação (nem todas vão estar assim...)**

"_amo Itachi" - pensamento_

Amo Itachi - narração

– amo Itachi - fala

(amo Itachi) - meus comentários inúteis uú

* * *

**Boa leitura n.n**

* * *

**A única flor em minha vida**

Nem tudo é um mar de rosas, na verdade, sua vida nunca fora de qualquer maneira um mar de rosas. Então por que se sentia tão bem perto dela? Aquele aroma de flor de cerejeira sempre o embriagando, independente do local ou da situação, sempre o fazia voltar para o presente e esquecer momentaneamente o passado, se não completamente. Como algo assim podia acontecer com ele? Justamente com um Uchiha! Será mesmo que o sentimento de amizade, que com o tempo acabou formando um laço entre ele e ela praticamente inquebrável, poderia estar se tornando algo a mais? Não, impossível! Não tem explicação lógica para isso acontecer com ele. Ele decidiu que nunca mais sentiria esses sentimentos por ninguém, não queria se envolver com alguém e por ironia do destino perder essa pessoa algum dia.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo... – murmura para si mesmo – _"Isso... Não deveria acontecer... Por que... Por que tenho que considerá-la mais do que apenas uma simples amiga e companheira de missões? Hunf... Odeio perguntas sem sentido ou sem respostas, aliás, por que estou pensando nisso! Kuso..."_

Ele continuava sentado, admirando a lua que refletia no pequeno rio que havia ali perto, onde todos os dias ele e seus companheiros treinavam. Um leve aroma de flor de cerejeira foi inalado por ele, lembrando dela, da sua flor. Sua? Desde quando ela era sua? Nem mesmo ele sabia. Talvez desde o dia em que percebera o quanto ela significava para ele, o quanto ele precisava dela em sua vida. Fechou os olhos por um instante, aproveitando a leve brisa que batia contra sua face e o fazia inalar aquele doce cheiro de cerejeiras. Novamente, o lembrando dela. Até mais quanto tempo conseguiria ficar sem ela? Até mais quanto conseguiria resistir a não abraçá-la, acariciar sua face e beijar os lábios que tanto desejava experimentar? Com certeza, isso estava deixando-o louco. Principalmente quando a via pela manhã, assim que o trio se encontrava para esperar o seu sensei. Não adiantava mais como não admitir que não gostava dela, para falar a verdade ele não gostava, ele a amava. De repente ele sente alguém que se aproxima e senta-se ao seu lado, não tinha duvidas, era ela.

— A noite está bonita não é Sasuke-kun? – Sakura dá um enorme sorriso para o Uchiha –

— Hn... É...

"_Baka! Fala algo mais interessante!"_

A Haruno fica fitando a lua no céu, totalmente estrelado, ainda com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

— Sakura...

— Nani?

— O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora?

— Err... – Sakura fica meio sem jeito, já pensando que Sasuke iria falar como sempre 'Irritante', mas prosseguiu – É que eu queria ficar um tempinho por aqui, não queria te deixar aqui sozinho Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke não fala nada, apenas a observa. Sakura não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido, não havia escutado reclamação alguma vinda do Uchiha

"_O que deu nele hoje? Cadê o 'Irritante' ou o 'Hunf...'? Não que eu queria escutar isso, mas é muito estranho..."_

— Tem alguma coisa te incomodando Sasuke-kun? – Sakura vira-se para o Uchiha, seus olhares se cruzam, Sakura acaba ficando um pouco vermelha, e o Uchiha um tanto quanto sem graça por ser pego a observando –

— Iie... – Sasuke tenta o máximo esconder o pequeno constrangimento. –

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Apenas escutavam as folhas das árvores balançando por causa do vento. Sakura se levantou. O Uchiha apenas a olhou.

— Eu vou indo Sasuke-kun, antes que minha mãe fique preocupada... Ja ne. – Sakura acena para Sasuke e sai devagar –

_"Por que ele sempre tem que ser assim? E eu pensando que ele iria pedir para mim ficar... Baka..."_

Sasuke ficou olhando-a e travando uma batalha com os próprios pensamentos.

_"Baka! O que está fazendo! Chama! Vá até ela! Segure ela! Argh! Vamos!"_

— Sa... Sakura! Espera!

Sasuke se levanta rápido e vai até ela. Sakura olha para traz assim que ouve a voz do Uchiha, nem acreditando que ele a chamara, mas ela não teve tempo para falar qualquer coisa, pois foi puxada pela cintura por Sasuke, que colou sua boca com a dela. A Haruno apenas pode arregalar os olhos, mas logo se entregou ao beijo. Um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Apartaram o beijo por falta de ar e abriram os olhos devagar.

— Sa... Sasuke-kun...

— Só agora percebi que você sempre será a única flor em minha vida Sakura.

E selou os lábios de Sakura mais uma vez, saboreando, finalmente, o que tanto desejara e conseguindo, consequentemente, o que queria desde que decidira que ela era a sua flor, ficar junto com ela para sempre.

**_

* * *

_**

**_N/A:_** Putz! Essa eu acho que me superei! Saiu tão rápido essa fic! Acho que demorei uma hora... E olha que to com bloqueio xD, ou seja, não tenho nem idéia de como consegui fazer ela. Simplesmente me veio esse título na cabeça e logo imaginei Sasuke e Sakura xP Incrível como sempre escrevo com eles xD Eu sei que ela ficou curtinha, mas não vinha mais idéia pra enrolar xD As músicas que me acompanharam nessa fic foi Sayonara do Gackt (olhinhos brilhando) e Basket Case da Puffy Amiyume (eu amo essas duas músicas!)

Bem, espero que tenham gostado da fic. Acho que não custa nada deixar uma review pra uma autora que quase ta se suicidando por falta de idéia e por estar cheia de coisa na escola ne? xD

**Please gente! REVIEWS! Me façam feliz! n.n**

Arigatou para quem leu nn (mas não esqueçam de deixar a review xP)

_Obs.: Pra variar, não revisei xP Gomen se tiver algum erro de pontuação, concordância, ou repetir muito alguma palavra ou frase..._

**Kunais de Kissus, ja ne nn/**


End file.
